Circus Animals (Dumbo)
|occupation = Circus performers |affiliation = Circus }}The Circus Animals from Dumbo are bears, camels, elephants, giraffes, gorillas, hippopotamuses, hyenas, kangaroos, lions, monkeys, ostriches, horse, tigers and zebras. Trivia *Most of the animals, the kangaroo, monkey, bear, and gorilla have four fingers instead of five, like their real-life counterparts. *The tiger trio in their car are resting like humans. *During "Baby Mine", the mother zebra's head is clearly drawn as a cell, but her body is drawn like the backgrounds. *There were thirteen storks (including Mr. Stork, Dumbo's deliverer) seen flying to the circus at the very beginning of the film, hinting that there are indeed thirteen species featured at this circus, with each stork delivering offspring for those species. *The bear wagon changes color when the camera zooms toward it: in the wide view of the circus train, the wagon is green, but up close the wagon is red. The same is true with the circus worker's uniform when he is fastening it to the train car said wagon is on. *The hippos in "Baby Mine" were clearly both drawn as backgrounds instead of cells. *The hyenas appear to be striped hyenas, which are real life, yet lesser known cousins to spotted hyenas. *In A Goofy Movie during the song "On the Open Road", the giraffes look similar to the ones from Dumbo. *The gorilla's roar has the same sound as the beetle's roar in Mickey's Garden. *The camels appear to be Bactrian camels, as they have two humps which in real life Bactrian camels have. *In the ending of the 2019 film all the circus animals including Dumbo, and Mrs. Jumbo were sold to the jungle. The only animals that don't leave the circus are the Monkey, a Horse, the mice, and Timothy Q. Mouse. *Looks like humans put great trust in the animals, since during the building of the circus you can see elephants and camels working unsupervised. *In real life, hyenas are not kept in circuses, because they can't be trained. External Links For information of: *Bear: *Kangaroo: *Hippopotamus: *Tiger: *Giraffe: *Zebra: *Camel: *Elephant: *Lion: *Gorilla: *Monkey: *Hyena: *Ostrich: Circus Animals Elephants= Elephants (especially Dumbo) are quite the stars of the show. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1328.jpg|The elephants when the train stops Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1793.jpg|The elephants during the circus parade |-|Giraffe= A giraffe was seen sleeping at the beginning of the film. When a bundle of a baby giraffe flew in, it licked his newfound mother on her nose, waking her up. When the baby escaped from the bundle, he wobbled slightly on his legs, nuzzling his newfound. Two adults and the baby are seen again walking in their car when the circus is packing, with the adults sticking out. Then, one night, the train stops in town, waking them up. In the "Baby Mine": scene, the mother and her baby are sleeping soundly. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|The giraffe and her calf at the beginning Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-390.jpg|The giraffes in their car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1333.jpg|The giraffes waking up from the train stop Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4594.jpg|The giraffes sleeping |-|Tigers= A tigress seen at the beginning of the film was sleeping while her mate is pacing restlessly around. Then a bundle dropped in and four tiger cubs scurried out toward the tigress' stomach, licking it as a fifth one jumped out onto her tail, waking her up. She nuzzles them as their father looks on with admiration. Three adults are seen in their own car during the circus packing scene. During the parade, the same three are seen enjoying an afternoon siesta. During "Baby Mine", the tigress and three of her cubs are sleeping, one of them yawning and stretching before going back to sleep. The other two are either with their father or in another cage to sleep. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-227.jpg|The tigers and their cubs at the beginning of the movie Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg|A car of three tigers being nudged by an elephant Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1714.jpg|The tiger trio resting during the parade Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4611.jpg|The tigers sleeping |-|Zebras= Three zebras and their foal seen during the circus packing scene are walking in a car with two camels. At the parade, four zebras drag a carriage containing a male lion. During "Baby Mine", one and her foal are sleeping as the latter's tail swishes slightly. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-355.jpg|The zebras during the packing scene Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1693.jpg|The zebras during the parade Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4583.jpg|The zebras sleeping |-|Bears= A brown bear is first seen at the beginning of the film. She is sleeping as a bundle lands in her cage and opens to reveal a bear cub. As she hugs it, a second bundle lands in, and another one tumbles out, shaking its head. Happily, she grabs both cubs in her paws and licks one of them on the head. She and her cubs are seen in their car during the circus packing scene. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-166.jpg|The bear and her cubs at the beginning of the film Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-344.jpg|The bear and her cubs in their car |-|Lions= Three male lions are seen sleeping until a sudden stop from the train wakes them up. During the parade, a male one, possibly one of the trio, yawns as he rides in his wagon driven by four zebras. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1331.jpg|The lions awakened by the train's stop Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1711.jpg|The lion during the parade Dumbo 2019 Lion.png|A lion in the 2019 film |-|Hippopotamus= A hippopotamus is sleeping in her pool at the beginning of the film as a bundle splashes in with her. It opens to reveal a baby who sleeps along with her, but she does not notice until the next morning, when the circus is packing up. They jump in their water filled car. At the parade, a hippo, possibly the mother, is yawning as it carries the calliope. During "Baby Mine", the mother and her baby are sleeping soundly in their pool. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-197.jpg|The hippo mother and her calf sleeping Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-370.jpg|The hippo and her calf going in their car Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-372.jpg|The hippos dives in the water Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1741.jpg|The hippo during the parade Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4639.jpg|The hippos sleeping |-|Hyena= The only scene hyenas can be found is the "Baby Mine" one, where a mother and three cubs are sleeping and giggling. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4631.jpg|The hyenas |-|Kangaroo= A kangaroo is seen at the beginning of the film sleeping in her pen as a bundle comes in and a joey unwraps out of it. It jumps into her pouch waking her up. When she sees it, she reaches out her paws and hugs it. Two kangaroos and the joey are seen again in their car when the circus is packing. The mother and her joey are seen again during "Baby Mine", when she is using herself as a rocking chair. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-183.jpg|The kangaroo doe and her new joey Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-350.jpg|The kangaroos during the packing scene Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg|The kangaroos sleeping |-|Monkey= The only scene monkeys can be found is the "Baby Mine" one, where a mother on her trapeze swing holds three babies and a fourth one clings to her tail. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4615.jpg|The monkeys Dumbo 2019 Monkey.png|A monkey in the 2019 film |-|Ostrich= The only scene that has ostriches is the "Baby Mine" one, where one with two chicks sleeping with their heads in the ground. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-4651.jpg|The ostriches |-|Camel= There are three scenes in which camels are seen. The first is the packing in which a mother and her baby are in a car with three zebras and their foal. The second is during the Roustabouts song, helping carrying the poles for the circus tent. The third is at the parade in which a caravan of camels are walking and chewing their spit. One of them looks at its mouth, then at the crowd, and swallows. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-355.jpg|The camels with the zebras Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1747.jpg|The camels at the parade |-|Horse= The only scene that has a Horse is the parade in the next day, when the Ringmaster rides on it. =Gallery= Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-1500.jpg Dumbo2019 13.png |-|Gorilla= The only scene that has a gorilla is the parade in the next day, in which one roars and shakes the bars of his cage, accidentally loosening one of them in the process. But luckily, he manages to put it back. Gallery Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg|The gorilla * Category:Bears Category:Kangaroos Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Tigers Category:Zebras Category:Camels Category:Elephants Category:Lions Category:Gorillas Category:Monkeys Category:Hyenas Category:Ostrich Category:Dumbo characters Category:Animated characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Giraffes Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:American characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Parents Category:Live-action characters Category:Horses